universo_pixarfandomcom-20200213-history
Vida de Inseto
A Bug's Life (Vida de Inseto no Brasil) é um filme de animação futurista dos Estados Unidos da América, produzido pela Pixar em 1998 e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Enredo O filme se passa entre os anos 2806 e 3000. Todo ano, no mundo dos insetos, as formigas são manipuladas pelos gafanhotos, que todos os anos exigem uma quantia de comida. Se as formigas não cumprirem essa exigência, os gafanhotos ameaçam atacar o formigueiro. Mas, em um certo ano, todas as formigas faziam seu trabalho, coletando os alimentos e depositando-os em cima de uma folha, que por sua vez ficava equilibrada sobre algumas pedras, ao ar livre. Flik, uma formiga macho que sempre tenta ajudar mesmo sendo estabanado de vez em quando e que faz diversas invenções as quais nem sempre funcionam como o esperado, cria um protótipo de serra que seria para facilitar a colheita. Depois de algumas horas de colheita e da invenção de Flik ser desaprovada pelas outras formigas, estas percebem que os gafanhotos estão para chegar e se retiram para dentro do formigueiro. Flik, que é o último a entrar, deixa sua invenção, ainda funcionando, perto demais das pedras que sustentam a oferenda, tendo por consequência a desestabilização das pedras e deslizamento de todos os alimentos da oferenda para dentro do ribeirão. Flik tenta salvar a oferenda, mas de nada adianta o esforço. Ele entra rapidamente no formigueiro com a intenção de avisar à Princesa Atta do desastre. Ela pede a Flik para falar depois. Depois de alguns segundos, os gafanhotos podem ser ouvidos reclamando, e depois invadem o formigueiro questionando sobre a comida. Hopper, o líder dos gafanhotos, depois de botar a culpa em Atta, dá às formigas um período de tempo para fazer a oferenda que acabaria quando a última folha da única árvore da Ilha Formiga cair. Flik é julgado em um tribunal pelo que fez, ele então se voluntaria para buscar insetos maiores, que possam expulsar os gafanhotos, o tribunal concorda, já que, na verdade, não acreditam em Flik, mas pensam que saindo da ilha, nunca mais voltaria. Flik inicia sua viagem usando uma planta que flutua por alguns segundos no vento. É apresentado ao espectador um circo de insetos, a apresentação não agrada aos pagantes (moscas encrenqueiras), então o dono do circo, P.T. Pulga, tenta uma última cartada: uma acrobacia em que todos os artistas deveriam estar sincronizados, para que os dois insetos que fazem o papel de balas de canhão não morram. Eles falham mas quem sai ferido é P.T., que quase consegue escapar. Ele então demite todos os artistas. Flik finalmente chega à "cidade grande", onde pretende achar os tais insetos guerreiros. Chega a um bar (uma lata velha e cheia de insetos beberrões) onde estão coincidentemente os artistas de circo demitidos e as moscas que estavam na plateia. Essas moscas arrumam briga com Francis, a joaninha macho, devido a um insulto que esta lhes fez no circo. Os artistas encenam que são guerreiros para assustar as moscas. Com a multidão que se forma, Flik é empurrado para fora do bar e não vê a cena seguinte, em que os insetos acabam fazendo lata rodar ao correr de medo. Flik pensa que os artistas são guerreiros de verdade e os "contrata" para derrotar os gafanhotos, mas devido a outro mal-entendido, os circenses aceitam pensando que terão que fazer uma apresentação de circo aos gafanhotos e não lutar com eles. Flik e os artistas voltam voando (literalmente) para a Ilha Formiga, enquanto Hopper e os gafanhotos, mais tarde, decidem ir mais cedo para lá também. Ao chegarem, são recebidos com festa pelos incrédulos habitantes da ilha. Depois de uma apresentação teatral feita por jovens formigas, os artistas de circo percebem o tamanho do mal-entendido em que se envolveram e portanto fogem, porém Flik os convence a fingir só mais um pouco, até ele bolar um plano, depois de terem que salvar Francis e Dot de um pássaro faminto. Com base no pássaro, Flik, a princesa Atta e Manny, o louva-a-deus e líder dos artistas de circo, bolam um plano para espantar os gafanhotos: um pássaro feito de folhas, teias de aranha de Rosie, a viúva negra, gravetos e uma noz partida ao meio. Sabendo que gafanhotos são presas dos pássaros, isso os espantaria. Todas as formigas, mais os supostos guerreiros (exceto Francis, que estava com a perna ferida), constroem o pássaro falso e o fixam na copa da árvore. Porém antes de terminarem, P. T. Pulga aparece procurando por seus ex-empregados e acidentalmente revelando a verdade. As formigas então, escondem o pássaro e se apressam para coletar comida o suficiente para os gafanhotos. Flik é expulso da ilha pela princesa Atta, e vai junto aos insetos de circo. A última folha cai, e as formigas não estão prontas ainda, porém os gafanhotos chegam. E Hopper obriga todas as formigas a trazer toda a comida da ilha. Dot ouve os planos da gangue de gafanhotos de matar a Rainha, uma vez que tenham toda a comida, e ela vai atrás de Flik e a tropa de artistas. Ela convence-os a voltar e pôr o plano do pássaro em ação, com a ajuda dela e outras formigas jovens. O modelo de pássaro assusta os gafanhotos, que quase batem em retirada até P.T. Pulga, também pensando que o pássaro é de verdade e vendo seus empregados "gravemente feridos", intervir e colocar fogo no modelo. Enraivecido, Hopper manda seu assistente louco Thumper atacar Flik, mas Flik ainda consegue ficar de pé e reanimar as outras formigas, dizendo que os gafanhotos dependem da comida das formigas para sua própria sobrevivência, e não são suas escravas. A colônia inteira ataca a gangue de gafanhotos, forçando todos a ir embora, exceto Hopper. Este é colocado num canhão pelas formigas. No entanto, uma tempestade de raios começa, causando pânico entre as formigas. Hopper segura Flik e voa, tentando matá-lo. Atta resgata Flik, e os dois atraem Hopper para perto de um ninho de pássaro. Hopper segura Flik e começa a estrangulá-lo, revelando sua intenção de voltar à colônia com mais gafanhotos. Flik se salva quando o pássaro aparece, pega Hopper e o dá de alimento aos seus filhotes. Mais tarde, a colônia adota o protótipo de colheitadeira de Flik para acelerar a coleta de milho. Atta se torna a nova rainha, passa a coroa de princesa para Dot e escolhe Flik como seu noivo. Enquanto os artistas vão embora, Slim descobre que eles esqueceram Chucrute, a lagarta, que emerge do casulo em que fez. Ele sai do casulo e põe para fora um par de minúsculas asas de borboleta, muito pequenas para levantá-lo do chão, mas é levantado por Francis e Manny, e a tropa (com Molt, o irmão de Hopper, agindo como assistente de estrada) parte com os agradecimentos da colônia de formigas. Dot se junta a Rainha Atta e Flik (que são mostrados de mãos dadas) dando adeus. Personagens Ver página anexada: Lista de personagens de Vida de Inseto Elenco Ver página anexada: Elenco de Vida de Inseto Música A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack é a trilha sonora original do filme, foi composta por Randy Newman e produzida pela Walt Disney Records. A primeira faixa do álbum se chama "The Time of Your Life" sendo escrita por e cantada por Newman, enquanto todas as outras faixas são orquestradas. O álbum já saiu do mercado, mas ainda está disponível no site iTunes. Faixas # The Time of Your Life - 5:47 # The Flik Machine - 2:54 # Seed to Tree - 1:01 # Red Alert - 1:49 # Hopper and his Gang - 3:21 # Flik Leaves - 2:37 # Circus Bugs - 1:27 # The City - 2:35 # Robin Hood - 0:59 # Return to Colony - 1:33 # Flik's Return - 1:24 # Loser - 2:43 # Dot's Rescue - 4:00 # Atta - 1:08 # Don't Come Back - 1:07 # Grasshoppers' Return - 3:01 # The Bird Flies - 2:38 # Ants Fight Back - 2:14 # Victory - 2:33 # A Bug's Life Suite - 5:12 Recepção Críticas O filme recebeu críticas positivas. O site especializado Rotten Tomatoes reportaram que 91% das críticas foram positivas baseadas em 81 pessoas. Bilheteria Apesar da concorrência com outro filme de premissa similar (Formiguinhaz, da DreamWorks), A Bug's Life foi uma das 5 maiores bilheterias de 1998, com $162 milhões nos EUA (o maior faturamento de todos os filmes da Pixar no país) e $363.4 no mundo (à frente apenas de Toy Story), contra apenas $171 milhões do filme da DreamWorks. O filme foi um outro grande sucesso da Pixar.